


Break Me Down

by Dreams_Made_Real



Category: All Time Low, Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon, Falling in Reverse, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Based off roleplay, F/M, Kidnapping, every character in those bands is involved, more to be added - Freeform, relationship comes in later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_Made_Real/pseuds/Dreams_Made_Real
Summary: Bands. Are they really as innocent as people think? That's a question Blaze will come to find the answer to, and not in a good way.





	Break Me Down

This storyline is a bit complicated. It was modified throughout the roleplay where it was developed, it was also my second roleplay so what happens is wild. Basically, Black Veil Brides kidnaps Blaze (and her sister which won't come in here) and they torture, abuse, and rape her (they even make her be a prostitute for another band when they visit one of the bands). Many things come in such as training and harsh punishments. She has to listen to all of the members and to other members from different bands, but one of them keeps her as a sort of claim where she sleeps in their room and they have the most authority over her and they incorporate the harsher punishments and the training. More things come in too so buckle up and enjoy the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you would like to roleplay this storyline with me and create new versions as a result, message my kik at BVBFAN1222
> 
> Check out my quotev and wattpad (I have two wattpads and they don't think I'm the same person so shhhhhh lol)  
> Quotev- www.quotev.com/itsmylife  
> Wattpad- Allygator98


End file.
